


nem én vagyok

by Persela



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hirtelen reakciófic az 5x18 után mert jajj Istenkém Mason neee</p>
            </blockquote>





	nem én vagyok

Láthatatlan kezébe láthatatlan kéz olvadt, így rohantak a világ elől, nem én vagyok az és menekültek velük a fák, a villanypóznák, a pánik utolsó sikolyai, _egy szörnyeteg volt, kegyetlen fenevad_ , dörömbölő, üvöltő, eszmélő szíveik, a dühös szikrák. Senki nem látta őket, egymást sem látták és szeme tele volt könnyel és senki sem látta

Sosemvolt gyűlölet marta őt, megsebzett vadként száguldott az éjszaka forgatagában, sötét felhők, csillagtalan égbolt alatt. Gondolatai kiszorították a levegőt tüdejéből, nem én vagyok, _nem én vagyok_ , n e m é n v a g y o k és a gyilkos önvád kavargott gyomrában én **nem** lehetek

 

Nem én vagyok, zokogta megint, zokogta újra és igazán, _Corey, te is tudod_ , és Corey nem nézett a szemébe. Az út közepén feküdtek kifulladva és az égbolton egyetlen csillag sem játszott a hold pedig vádlón nézett le rá TE VAGY AZ végig te voltál

Védj meg magamtól, sírta megint, ahogy gyengéd karok ölelték magukhoz és érezte a könny és a vér illatát a ruhájáról csöpögni és az utálat ontotta bűzét bele a szívébe és ő csak sírt tovább azon a végtelen úton amit nem világítottak csillagok

Egy fenevad támadta meg az iskolát, képzelte a szülei aggodalmas szavait, ugye nem esett semmi bajod, anyu a szörnyeteg én vagyok  
én vagyok

 

Corey, mondd, hogy nem én vagyok, suttogta szinte hangtalanul, én nem lehetek az, hogyan is lehetnék, gondolkodjuk, Corey, igaz, ugye, _én nem lehetek_ , én nem  
És a hold kacagott rajta amikor kinyitotta a szemét, egész éjszaka ott maradt volna egyedül az úton, csak hadd ölje meg, ÖLJE MEG őt a benne lakó fenevad, erősnek kell lenned, hallotta, szükségem van rád

senkinek nincs szüksége egy szörnyetegre és ez a szörnyeteg én vagyok corey bennem lakik vele alszom, a szívemben, az ereimben, a csontomban él

 

Hajnalban egy rémálom kergette tudatát, egy hatalmas fekete árnyék bújt ki bőréből, szemei acélkéken világítottak és a csillagok sosem világítottak még úgy ahogy rémálma szemei

 

Nem én vagyok, mondta megint, nem lehetek, és Melissa aggodalmasan végigsimított az arcán. A kórház ismerős illata kúszott orrába és gyógyszer ízét érezte nyelve alatt, torkában a sírás viharfelhője és ő csak zokogott, mikor Liam szemét a fájdalom tompította és mindene fájt mikor Scott pillantását érezte a lelkén

Srácok, én nem lehetek

**nem én vagyok** , nem én


End file.
